


Stabley's Amazing Knife Headed Bread Bowl Extravaganza

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i crave the sweet release of death"-stabley udon





	Stabley's Amazing Knife Headed Bread Bowl Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry

_______________________________________________________

"stabley was sad because he had a pointy knife head and then he put on a jewish kippah thing and riceie toaster filled it with bread. birds flocked stabley was happy and he cri tears of joy, and then a bill dendough took him on a date"

_________________

**Author's Note:**

> actually yes i am sorry
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
